


teen wolf preferences

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: a mix of teen wolf preferencesfor peter, theo, derek and chriseach chapter is a different topicch1 how you metch2 he says i love youch3 he dose something romanticch4 you find out he's a werewolfch5 he gets jealousch6 y/n gets jealous





	1. how you met....

… Peter  
You went to the loft with Scott. He was looking for Derek’s uncle to talk to him. Derek was somehow become a teenager again and Scott thought Peter was the only one who knew him at that age.

He slid the door open you walked into the almost dark room. Scott looked nervous “what’s wrong you reek of anxiety?” you asked starting to feel nervous too. “he’s just bad at giving introductions” a voice came from a corner making you jump “especially when it’s a gorgeous lady like yourself” the voice carried on. “y/n this is Peter hale, Peter this is y/n y/l/n” Scott said as a dark shadow moved into the light. 

You breath stopped as Peter came into view his eyes hypnotised you, he was beautifully handsome, voice like velvet that kept you attention. You held your breath until Peter grabbed your hand, bringing it to his lips placing a gentle kiss, deeply inhaling your sent. “pressure” was all he said looking right in your eyes, sending you into blushing giggles. 

Scott rolled his eyes “we need to talk to you about Derek it’s important” Scott said breaking your moment with Peter. “what’s my nephew done now” Peter asked still not taking his eyes from you. “Kate’s back she’s not dead she’s was turned by scratch, your scratch. Kidnapped Derek, turned him into a teenager” Peter’s eyes flicked to Scott confusion clear in his face “can’t nobody stay dead in this town” Peter growled. “I think they was hoping you would” you say. 

Peter laughed “so they told you I’m the big bad wolf then” you walked closer to him, “I’ve heard stories but so far they are just stories, prove them wrong help me” you said full of attitude. Peter looked you up and down, “and what’s in it for me” he asked lifting his eyebrows. “you get to kill Kate properly this time, instead of the mess you created” you sassed stepping forward “and I’ll be very thankful” your voice now more flirty, as you ran your hand over his chest. 

Peter chuckled, “what colour is Derek’s eyes?” he asked Scott, you heard Scott answer. Smiling at them he’d decided to help, maybe Peter wasn’t as bad as you’d been told he was. 

 

… Derek  
You had been running though beacon hills reserve, your music playing through your headphones, in a world of your own thoughts. You stopped when you felt the air get colder. Turning to go back to your car you didn’t realise how far you’d ran, small drops of rain started to fall so you ran faster.

A loud rumble of thunder made you jump as the sky opened up with torrential rain you see a burnt out house in the distance running to it for shelter. Running up the steps standing on the porch, you started rubbing your arms getting warm wishing you had brought a jacket with you. 

A deep voice behind you made you jump. “this is privet property” a dark haired man said. Holding your chest from the scare “you scared the hell out of me” you laughed looking at the man thinking he’s gorgeous who was he. “you shouldn’t be here it’s private property” he says again. “I’m sorry the rain I had no coat I didn’t know anyone lived here anymore and could wait until the rain died off before running back to my car.” you say. His face was hardened like he was looking to see if you was lying. 

Feeling uneasy you start to walk backwards" look I shouldn’t be here your right I’ll go, ouch" you fell backwards down the few steps leading to the house. He ran to you helping you up, you ankle was sore you couldn’t put your weight on it. “are you okay” he asked his arms still round you “no my ankle” you wince. He took his leather jacket off putting round your shaking body. 

The rain stopped almost as quickly as it started “where is your car?” he asked his voice now softer then he was on the porch “by the entrance gates” you say pulling the warm jacket tighter round you. He helped you walk back to you car “what’s your name I’ve never seen you around here before?” you ask with a smile no feeling better on your foot walking normally now. “Derek hale” he said, “yours?” he asked. “I’m y/n” you say as he opens your car door “will you be okay to drive” he asked pointing at your foot. You nodded back yes, “okay well it was nice to meet you y/n” he said. “you too Derek maybe I’ll see you around more” it was a question more then a statement, he smiled saying “maybe” before walking back to the woods. 

 

… Theo  
The bell rang for your next lesion AP Biology. you hated this class well not the class, the teacher, but you needed to pass it to get a place in the college you wanted. You wanted to be a vet and with working for Deaton you already knew a lot about biology and had done a vast amount of studying during the holidays when the vets was quite.

Sitting at you desk you watched the class fill up and Mrs finch starts the class “this project will be done in pairs so pair up now” she said. Your class had an odd number of students in, so you sat still waiting for the class to find the pairs. You wanted to be the odd one at the end meaning you did the project yourself without waiting and relying on someone else. 

“miss (y/l/n) will you please find a partner” Mrs finch shouted. “I can’t miss finch the is 19 students in this class and everyone has their partner, this isn’t maths but I think even you and everybody else here knows 19 can’t be put in equal pairs” you say back. “you need a partner, you need to learn to work with others and next time you speak” she was saying but was stop by a knock on the classroom door. 

You looked down and started doodling little pictures in your book as the class burst into their own little mumbles of conversation. “class we have a new student, this is Theo Raeken” she said everyone stopped talking to look at the new kid. You didn’t you kept drawing not even listening to what was being said until you heard your name “go and sit next to miss (y/n/n). Looks like you have a partner now y/n.” she said smugly. 

Groaning to yourself you looked up as a boy sat in the chair next to you. The first thing you notice is he was gorgeous, “I’m Theo” he said smiling. “y/n” you say, biting the inside of your lip at how stunning his smile was. Mrs finch started her lesson again as you looked at Theo out the corner of your eye, maybe Mrs finch was right you needed to work with others and Theo looked like a good person to start with. 

 

… Chris  
You walked into the small hospital room “hello Mr Argent, I’m y/n and I’ll be looking after you” you say without looking up from the patient record you was reading “you have a broken arm and a few deep lacerations covering your…. Chest” you looked to see him laying in the bed his shirt off, almost forgetting to speak. Except for the cast on his wrist and the cuts he was perfect. His blue eyes, sweet smile, you was lost in him. 

“hi I’m Chris” he said, his voice bringing you back to reality. You took the try laid on the table and started to stitch his wounds up after you was finished. You looked for something to cover it with. “I didn’t know nurse’s was so beautiful” he said making you blush pink “maybe I should get hurt more often” he said groaning as he sat up. You pushed him back down ready to put a large square padded plaster on his stitches. He put his hand over yours laying back. You covered his stitches in silence.

Before telling him he could leave “oh and Mr Argent take it easy I don’t want you popping your stitches” you told him at the doorway. “maybe I will and have a chance to came back so you can redo them” he smirked “don’t you dare!” you told him his smirk dropped “although if you wanna see me again you could just ask me for a drink instead, once your off your painkillers” you said watching his amazing smile come back, “yes definitely sounds good” he said before walking out the door.


	2. He says I love You

He says i love you….

 

...Peter  
Peter was walking home from Derek’s loft. He’d done this a thousand times, passed you house late at night looking to see if you was awake, knocking at all hours just to see y/n. Tonight was different he needed to go to your house he needed to see you.   
He looked at and saw your bedroom light on. Relief washed over him but it wasn’t enough, his claws still dug into his palms. It was a super moon and Peter couldn’t properly control the shift, he’d gotten a handle but not completely, it was hard him to get your house without completely turning but the more time passed the less control he had. 

Inside you’d gotten ready for bed, and was reading a chapter of a book. A knocking on the door disturbed you, going down you looked through the spy hole seeing no one there. Huffing you went back to your room to your book when a shadow by the open window made you scream. “Peter what the hell you scared me half to death” you say. 

Peter didn’t speak stirred at you with his blue glowing wolf eyes, inhaling deeply getting the the sent of you “what’s wrong Peter?” you ask not sure why a wolfed out Peter would be in your room. He growled at you “stay back y/n” you could see he was using all his will power to stay in the same place “peter tell me what’s happening” you say stepping forward. Peter let out another louder growl, but you chose to ignore it. He flashed his fangs at you but you didn’t back down. Reaching up you put your em hand on his face watching his features return to his human form. 

He grabbed you hugging you tight. “you know I could of killed you right” he said he sounded different I hint of panic in his voice. “I don’t care what was that? what’s wrong?” Peter raised his brows “even the strongest wolfs have a hard time with a super moon sweetheart” he said sitting in your bed pointing out the window to a large bright moon “so you thought you’d came here?” Peter blushed at you “I needed too, I love you y/n, also your my anchor” he said fast “did you just say” you started to ask but Peter kissed you stopping your question. When you pulled away you was still stunned by his words, Peter cupped your face “yes y/n I love you” you smiled at him “I love you too peter”

 

...Derek  
you had been arguing with Derek for the last half an hour, he wouldn’t let you go out with the rest of the pack and wouldn’t give you a reason for it. “why can’t I go, you never let me do anything Derek I’m just as strong as stiles and have the same training as Allison so why can’t I?” you shout. “why can’t you just listen to a simple instruction for once” he roared back at you. “because your not my mother or the boss of me” you answered helping Allison pack up some guns and crossbows getting fed up with him. “I don’t want you to go” he say looking at you sternly.   
You look at Derek wide eyed “well we don’t always get what we want now do we” you say. Derek flashes his alpha red eyes and growls, you wait a minute to see if he says anything. When he doesn’t you March towards him “you can quit with the alpha male act, I’m not a wolf you can’t out rank me or intimate me” you say now face to face with him. “I’m big enough to make my own choices and I’m coming and if you continue to try and stop me I’ll walk out and never come back” you say knowing Derek wouldn’t risk losing you like that. 

Turning your head pouting annoyed now waiting for Derek’s reaction, he just smiled. You was the only person to stand up to him, it’s what he loved about you, but sometimes you was so stubborn even he couldn’t get you to change your mind once it was made. “y/n, looked at me” he says you face him to see his bright smile “I love you” he says wrapping his arms round you bringing you closer “you what” you say surprised to hear the words come from him. “I love you y/n, I don’t want you getting hurt” he said sweetly. You laughed hugging him “I love you too Derek” you say “but I’m still going with you all” Derek laughed “your so stubborn” he rolled his eyes “fine but stay by me” 

 

 

...Theo  
You walked into school, your eyes searching the hallway for Theo. You couldn’t see him so went to your own locker getting your books for the morning lessons. Walking down the hall toward the math class you saw Theo giggling with Tracy Stuart.   
You wasn’t a jealous person but something about them got to you. You walked into math sitting next to stiles. Theo walked in late he crossed his eyebrows when he saw you sitting with a partner already. Throughout the lesson Theo tried to grab your attention, most likely to see why you wasn’t sitting with him as usual, but you did your hardest not to turn and look at him still annoyed he was flirting with Tracy. During lunch you walked past the benches hearing Theo’s voice. 

You looked seeing Theo and Tracey together again. “because your my favorite” you heard Theo say to her. That was it you ran from the spot skipping afternoon lessons and the rest if the week. You didn’t want to face Theo let him see how broken you felt, you had lied to the pack saying you had the flu, knowing they would tell Theo. 

Saturday morning you sat in you pyjamas watching your favorite show zoning out of your relationship drama when you heard a knock on the door. When you open it it’s Theo “go away” you tell him still not ready to see him. “what’s wrong y/n you don’t look sick and you haven’t been in school” he asked. Feeling angry “I’m surprised you noticed after all the time you spend with Tracy” you say trying to close the door on him. 

Theo put his hand out pushing it back open, “kitten please what are you talking about” he asks walking in. “don’t act dumb, Theo I saw you flirting with her, telling her she’s your favorite! So you can just go be with her” your shout at him as tears roll down your cheeks. Theo couldn’t hold in his laughter “kitten don’t be jealous of Tracy, she’s part of my pack but your my soulmate” he said using his thumb to wipe your tears “I love you y/n and I miss you” you hug him tightly “I love you too Theo” you answer as Theo kisses your head. 

 

 

...Chris  
You and Chris had been dating for a while without telling the pack, worried how Allison would take it. You had spent weeks sneaking in and out of the argent house before she would come home from school or when she was staying over at Lydia’s.   
Tonight was no different, she’d gone to Lydia’s for the night do you planned on staying. You walked into Chris’s house he’d placed candles on the living room, ordered your favorite take out, put on a movie you had both said you wanted to see. This was what you loved about Chris, the big tough hunter who had a soft spot just for you. 

You sat cuddled with you legs over his and your head on his chest watching the movie. As it was finishing Chris made a joke about how he was better then the guy in the movie, “I’m braver, stronger and ” he started confidently “and more handsome I bet” you laughed “of you say so baby” he said kissing your lips, neck and jaw line. 

None of you heard the front door open, too caught up in your kiss, you didn’t notice the sound of footsteps or even the living room door creek open until you heard a loud “what the heck” you and Chris pulled away from the kiss looking at Allison stood there. After a few seconds “sorry” she running up the stairs. You looked at Chris who rubbed his face “well she knows now” he laughed nervously. “I should go” you said getting up not sure what to do. 

Chris got up just as fast following you into the hallway “no, wait! I don’t want you to leave” he said grabbing you hand pulling you back. You look at him “what! You still want me to stay?” you ask confused he’d never asked you to stay at his house before “of course I do, because I love you y/n” he smiled, kissing you “it’s about time you two went public anyway your bad at hiding” you heard Allison smile from the top of the stairs. Saying how she and the pack had known for a few weeks.


	3. He dose something special

He Dose Something Romantic…

 

Peter - Stargazing

Peter wanted to do something special and romantic for you, but he knew you was used to the finer things in life. You would both have dinner most nights in fancy restaurants or would go out to shows. So he needed to do something different to show he loved you.

Picking you up at 8 wear something warm.

Was the text you had gotten from him, putting on a pair of jeans skinny jeans, cute sweater and pair of flat knee boots you waited for him.

Peter pulled up in a flat bed truck that you had never seen before. He helped you on like “where are we going?” you ask. Peter smiled “you’ll see”. After a while he drove to a clearing in the woods “wait hear and put this on” he said handing you a blindfold.

Once it was on, you heard Peter get out the truck. You wanted to peek and see what he was planning bit knew he’d be watching so didn’t risk it. After what felt like ages your door opened “let me help you, no looking” Peter’s words filled your ears. He lifted you out helping you to your feet. After a few steps Peter still holding and directing you to where he wanted you.

Peter took the blindfold off, you saw the bed of the truck filled with pillows and blankets. The was a big picnic basket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses next to it. Peter climbed up holding his hand out to help you up as you both got comfortable under the blankets.

“drink?” he said popping the bottle “please” you answer. He hands you, your drink then starts looking in the basket, taking out Tupperware tubs. You laughed looking at him, it was so un-peter like, he looked nervous and frustrated trying to get everything right. It was cute.

You had a starter of soup, you wasn’t sure what it was but it was delicious. Next cheese and bacon pasta, one of your favourite meals Peter would cook. Finally chocolate cake with red hearts on, “I can’t believe you cooked all this Peter, I think I’m gonna have to make you cook more” you both laughed as you have some of your drink and Peter put everything back in the basket.

Once he was done, Peter came over and cuddled up with you. The warmth coming from him you didn’t really need the blankets. Peter got a telescope handing you it, he’d spend ages pointing out different constellations. A plane went past or at least you thought it was one, joking you laughed “look Peter a shooting star, you have to make a wish” you said playfully. Peter kissed you “why do that, when I already have everything I could already wish for” he said low in your ear. You could help but smile at his cheesiness, but loved him all the more. You wrap your arms around his neck kissing him back more passionately “this was the perfect date Peter” you say knowing he’d go to all this effort just do do something special.

 

Derek - Boat Trip

Derek was on the phone as you sat flicking through the channels finding something to watch. “I’ll be there by 8pm” you heard him say. You looked as he ended his call, Derek had promised to spend the day with you after being busy a lot lately. “baby” he said walking into the room. “I heard your going out AGAIN, you best hurry before your late” you snapped at him turning to face the telly.

Derek smiled knowing your bad mood would making it all the sweeter when he showed you his planned night. “baby I’m sorry but why don’t you come with me” he said making you look at him by now Derek had changed his smile to a sad I’m sorry look. “please baby we can still spend the whole day with each other I just need to see this guy first then after some dinner as a sorry” he raised his eyebrows pleading with a puppy dog look. Sighing you got up and got ready doing you hair and make up.

In the car Derek was quite you looked out the window still annoyed with him. You looked round when he pulled up to a marine full of yachts. Derek got out you watched him walk over to a man and begin talking. You wished you had wolf powers to hear what they was saying. Derek handed over a small bundle of money to the man as he handed Derek a set of keys.

The man Derek was meeting was walking to the car as Derek turned on the pier walking out of sight. You was confused watching the stranger get closer jumping a little when he tapped on the window “he ask me to tell you to follow him” the man said with a smile. You got out the car when he shouted “oh enjoy your night” before walking to a parked car. You walked quick seeing Derek stood smiling at you, the was a yacht with fairy lights and a table set out with plates and candles. “she’s ours for the night, surprise y/n” he said lifting you up carrying you on broad.

He turned on the engine driving out into open water until you couldn’t see land anymore in the darkness. After he stopped, he sat you down before dishing out food he’d had cooked ready for you both. “just when I think I know you, you do something like this” you say in awe at the scene around you. Derek smiles grabbing you hand across the table, “I’ve been distant lately and wanted to show you no matter what’s going on in beacon hills your still the most important person to me and I love you y/n” you smiled leaning over kissing him "I love you too Derek"

 

Theo - Drive In

your phone starts to ring, smiling it was Theo. He told you he was going to pick you up in 2 hours be ready. This surprised you, your date night wasn’t until the weekend, lately you only saw Theo of a weekend during school he was always with Scott’s pack.

You got ready waiting exited that he was coming. When you heard the knock you practically run to the door. Opening it you see Theo waiting for you. He looked stunning as always his eyes and hair done, “ready baby girl” he asked smirking at you. You grabbed your bag and coat locking the door. He held your hand walking you down the steps and path of your home, opening the door to a soft top convertible car.

“where are we going?” you asked when you saw you was leaving beacon hills. “if I tell you it won’t be a surprise” he said back smirking. The rest of the drive was quite. He drove with one hand the other ether in yours or on your thigh. After 2 hours you entered a town you’d never heard of before. It was small and old fashioned but cute. Theo had slowed his driving looking for something, you wanted to ask but already knew he wouldn’t tell you. Finally you pulled up to an old style drive in. The feature movie was one of your favourites, the breakfast club.

He pulled into the the parking space and lowered the roof of the car. Walking to the boot he got out a blanket for you both to share. Then left to get drinks and sweets for the movie. When he can back we both sat in the back under the covers with all the stuff Theo had brought back. He had his arm round you pulling you in close. You couldn’t believe he’d brought you here it was one of your dream date to a drive in movie theatre. You watched the movie kissing and cuddling a few times you felt Theo stirring when you looked up he’d smile kissing your head.

When it finished and everyone started to leave he packed up the blanket you felt the night time chill pinch at your skin. Theo saw giving you his jacket that you used as a blanket over your legs. Driving home he looked at you “have a good night y/n?” he asked you lent over kissing his cheek “I loved it Theo it was perfect” you say “but how did you know I wanted to go” you asked. He laughed “well I asked Lydia what would be your perfect date and she told me a drive in movie, so I found this place” he answered looking a bit pink in the cheeks. He drove you home kissing you passionately at the door, “do you wanna stay? Watch another movie” you asked not wanting the night to end or Theo to leave. “lead the way princess”

 

Chris - Home Spa Night

After a long day at the hospital, an attack on the high school had you working a double shift with limited breaks. You was almost home, all you wanted to do was get in have a shower, some food and get into bed and not move. When you opened the throwing your coat off shutting the door breathing now you finally home. “y/n come up here baby I need you” Chris shouted from up stairs. You groaned thinking what the heck you’d only just walked in. “what is it?” you shout back the whining clear in your voice telling him you didn’t want to do what ever he needed you for. “just come here please” he shouted back. Mumbling to yourself to slow climb the stairs. At the top Chris is there making you jump. He looked shifty closing the bedroom door fast, “what’s going on?” you asked not sure whether to be confused or annoyed. “nothing” he said a little jumpy. Your frown your brows at him, Chris smiles “so I called you here to tell you, I understand how much you’ve been working lately and that you still so so much for me here at home too” he said with his hands on your shoulders. “you called me all the way up stairs to tell me that” you say coldly, Chris spins you leading you down the hallway. “No! I called you up here for this” he says pushing the bathroom door open. When you look the is a hot bath ran, you could smell the the bath salts in the steam. The was candles all round the bathroom and some rose petals dotted round too. Over the bath was a thin board, on it a glass of wine and some chocolate strawberries. “enjoy baby and when your done I have another surprise for you” he said in your ear kissing your neck before leaving you alone, stunned. You relaxed in the bath, enjoying your drink listening to music playing from the corner of the room. When you finished you get out getting dry, putting your bathrobe on. You walked into the bedroom and it was the same as the bathroom. Candles and roses petals the smell of essential oils burning.

You looked at Chris smirking “and what’s all this” you ask pointing to the rolled up towels and shorts. “put the shorts on and lay on your stomach” he ordered as he walked over to the dressing table. You did as he said “tonight baby I’m giving you a massage help you relax” he said rubbing oil into your neck and shoulders “I’ve spoken to Melissa and she’s gonna cover your shift in the morning so you can have a real sleep” you smiled and moaned into the feeling his hands working magic on your muscles. When Chris finishes your almost asleep, “hey sleepy face do you want pizza or Chinese take out” you gave your answer getting off the bed putting your favourite pyjamas on. During dinner, Chris had brought some candles down for the coffee table, you looked at Chris “thank you for all this, I didn’t know you could be this romantic” you say kissing his lips. “I wanted to show you I love you” he said kissing you back.


	4. find out he's a werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this one the reader is a werewolf in chris' story

Peter  
“please y/n just for tonight I don’t want you staying here it’s for your own benefit” Peter said sighing not wanting this argument with you.   
You had spent the last week staying with your boyfriend peter after a fight with your family, but tonight Peter didn’t want you around. 

“why what’s for my benefit? Don’t you want me no more! you can just tell me I’m a big girl Peter” you argue back thinking Peter had gotten fed up with you already. 

“you might as well tell her Peter your gonna have to sooner or later!” Derek called from the kitchen poking his head “Derek stay out of this” Peter shouted at his nephew. You looked at Peter with you hands on your hips “tell me what?” you challenged him. 

Peter groaned didn’t want this conversation yet he wanted to plan it out and now, still not sure on exactly what to tell you, “I’m a werewolf y/n so is Derek that’s why you can’t be here tonight” Peter said. You looked at him more annoyed then before, “really I ask you to tell me the truth and your answer is your a werewolf. Don’t worry I’m going you don’t have to lie to me or see me ever again” you say walking to the door. 

Peter roared making you freeze, you see a clawed hand gently resting on your arm. He could hear your breath stop, your heart beat rising moving his hand quickly. You slowly turned round to face him, his face was different sharp fangs replaced his teeth his glowed bright blue.   
Peter expected you to run, scream or possibly even hit him, but to his and Derek’s surprise you took a cautious step to him. "you really are a" you started to say you voice full of shock and nervousness. “werewolf yes” Peter answered changing his face back to normal, bringing you into a hug mainly so you still didn’t run away. 

“I would never lie to you y/n but now do you understand why you can’t stay here tonight we’re not the only ones who are supernatural in beacon hills and the younger ones can’t control their power yet so I don’t want you here in case they hurt you” Peter said. 

“Peter I can handle the others you go with y/n, I’m sure she’ll have a lot of questions” Derek smiled knowing Peter didn’t want to leave y/n with news like this alone. Peter nodded at Derek getting his jacket as you both left the loft your head already filled with things you wanted to ask. Peter happy to answer them and happier you didn’t freak out or leave him. 

 

 

 

Derek  
Derek had begged you not to go out of a night running, but you was stubborn and didn’t listen. Pulling up to your usual spot the sun was slowly setting you putting your headphones starting your run.

It was now dark and you was heading back to you car. You had never been nervous or scared on a run but tonight you felt like someone was watching you. You lowered your music so the song was barely audible. Running faster you heard a twig snap in the distance. 

You see a Coyote walk out the tree line, it was snarling showing its teeth. You ran screaming as it chased you getting closer, turning to see how far away it was you ran into something solid. The solid chest of Derek Hale. 

Derek held you tight as you tight as the breath of relief came from you. A loud roar came from his chest you felt it vibrate through him. You looked up to see his glowing red eyes, the Coyote that had been chasing you whimpered and ran away. You looked back at Derek now seeing his fangs and added facial hair, screaming loud you backed up running away from him. 

Derek ran after you, finally catching up, his face was back to normal. He held your arms still as you tried swinging them out his grip “please don’t hurt me” you screamed with you eyes closed. “whoa y/n calm down I’m not going to hurt you” he said not letting go of you. You stopped fighting and looked at him “wh..what are you?” you strutted out. “I’m… I’m a werewolf” he answered not knowing if you would believe him. Your eyes widened you opened your mouth but no words came out. “y/n I promise you I’d never hurt you I’m here to protect you” he pleaded, “y/n please say something” Derek was now worried it was clear in his voice. 

You looked into his eyes, the same eyes you had fallen in love with. He was the man you loved. Derek had never given you a reason not to trust so you decided to trust him now “I believe you won’t hurt me” you said with a small smile “but this is a lot to take in” you said honestly. “I know and I’ll answer any questions you have but can we please get out if these wood before something more dangerous then a Coyote comes out if the trees” he said laughing hugging you into his side as he walked you to your car 

 

 

Theo  
You watched Scott and Kira get attacked by a werewolf. You ran to get stiles but bumped into Theo Raeken. “hey baby girl what’s the rush” he said, you didn’t have time to think about the new nickname theo had recently started calling you during class. “The is this thing attacking Scott” you panted out. Theo looked at you “go get stiles and Malia their by the lockers” Theo said pushing you towards the school. You went to shout him back thinking he could be killed by the werewolf but it was too late he was gone.

 

After finding stiles and Malia you also found Liam, dragging them to where you left Scott and Kira. Liam ran quickly followed by Malia, you and stiles struggling to keep up with them.   
You saw Liam get knocked to the floor Kira was already down Scott and Theo both attacking the new monster you froze seeing Theo with golden yellow eyes. Scott told the new guy to leave, you wasn’t listening you couldn’t take your eyes of Theo. 

When Scott remembered who he was and Theo told him he was looking for a pack, asking to join Scott’s pack. Scott said he’d think about it. Lydia came over with an umbrella “what are you all doing here?” She asked looking at everyone. Stiles filled her in on the attack and about Theo also being a lone wolf.   
Scott, stiles Malia and Lydia all went to the school to attend the shelf signing, you was gonna wait with Liam but wanted to see Theo. “Liam I’ll meet you in a minute” you say running out into the rain. 

Theo heard you and was waiting for you “your not scared of me?” he asked with his signature smirk. “half of my friends are supernatural creatures   
Why would I be scared of a werewolf” you smiled. Theo smirked “I don’t know maybe because when I sit next to you in class you get so nervous your heart is so fast and you seem terrified of me” he said waking closer. You start to blush “that’s not being scared of you that’s because I like you” you shyly admit. Theo lifts your chin to look at him, “good” he says kissing you sweetly “because I like you too”

 

 

Chris  
You knew Chris was an Argent, and used to be a hunter, you wanted to tell him the truth about yourself your hidden secret, only the Hales knew. But now the is a Deadpool every one will soon find out the truth, your a werewolf.  
You had it all planned in your head you was going to tell him. If you didn’t it would make thing more complicated. Still unsure how Chris would react to finding out your a werewolf you asked him to meet you in a restaurant in town. 

You walked up the road seeing Chris stood outside waiting for you. You waved at him smiling through the nerves he turn smiling back. You passed a small alleyway when a pair of hands grabbed you dragging you in. You saw a blonde boy Garrett from the high school lacrosse team facing you with a pole with 2 spikes on the end. 

You flashed your eyes amber at him, as he ran at you. Before he could get close you heard a loud gunshot from behind you, seeing Garrett fall to the floor holding his leg screaming in pain. 

Still scared you spin round to face the gunman, seeing Chris stood with his mouth wide open looking at you in your wolf form. You quickly changed back to your human self looking at the now empty space where Chris had stood.   
Running out the alley you see him walking up the road “Chris, wait please” you shout chasing him. He stopped next to his car looking down “your a werewolf?” he said but I knew it wasn’t a question. “Chris please, I was going to tell you tonight at dinner I just wasn’t sure how given your family history and all” you say back. 

He didn’t look at you just opening the door “I’d never hurt you no matter what you you are, the fact you didn’t tell me hurts” he said getting in the car.  
Tears rolled down your cheers “Chris please I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner don’t go can we talk about it” you begged at the side of the car. “I’ll call you” was all Chris said as he closed the door driving off.


	5. he gets jealous

He Gets Jealous….  
Peter Hale   
Jealous of Theo

Peter had never been a jealous person before, his narcissistic personality he never believed that anyone could catch y/n eye more then he already had nobody could challenge him for her love. That was until stiles pointed out the similarities between Peter and Theo. 

“you know she has a love for bad boys, and Theo is just as bad as you. She used to be impressed with the fact you died and come back but so has Theo now. Your both power hungry, both former alphas, you both tried to kill Scott, oh wait Theo managed to do it even if Melissa brought him back” stiles said. He enjoyed winding Peter up, and y/n was the best and easiest way to do it “Theo is basically younger better version of you, possibly more bad you’ve been pretty good lately and Theo is y/n’s age it doesn’t surprise me she’s into him" 

Peter walked away after growling at stiles, But the humans words stuck with him. Over the next few days he noticed y/n and Theo more and more. How she’d smile while talking to him, laugh at his jokes or sarcastic comments, how Theo would take her home from school (to which Peter quickly stopped by picking you up himself before and after school)

During a pack meeting Peter walked into see y/n sitting next to Theo his hands balled into fists as blood from his claws pooled in his hand. The was no space on the sofas so he took he usual seat on the staircase, he could see and hear everything from there but mainly so no one would sense the jealousy coming from him. 

During the meeting Theo moved closer to y/n his arms stretched over the back of the sofa, Peter glared as Theo tried to put his arm round y/n.

Theo knew what he was doing he could smell the anger and jealousy coming from Peter the moment he walked in, and wanted to see how far he could push the older wolf an steal his girl. Theo liked y/n but had been told by most of the pack not to try as she was Peter’s girlfriend Theo saw this as a mini challenge. 

Peter wanted to go over and rip Theo apart for touching y/n but knew if he did her and the rest of the pack would see him as the bad one and push y/n to Theo more, So he came up with another idea. 

Peter came behind you wrapped his arms down your shoulders giving a low growl, he nozzled his face into the side of your neck and Hair, his nose running up and down your neck. One of your hands instantly went to his forearm holding it gently as your thumb automatically moved side to side. You calm the growling wolf in him. 

Peter wasn’t one for pda, in fact it wasn’t unusual for you both to sit apart from each other during pack meetings flirting using eyes and smiles, but lately Peter had been more clingy with you. Before school he’d drive you hugging and holding you before you went in, pack meetings he’d try and sit next to you and now hugging and nuzzling you as everyone watched. Something was off you needed to find out what. 

The meeting finished and most of the pack had already left. You held Peter back from leaving wanting to talk to him. "what’s up Peter your acting weird lately?” you asked him right out. 

Peter didn’t know what to say part of him felt stupid for being jealous of a school kid but then he remembered the 10 year age gap he had with you. 

“he’s jealous y/n, he reeks of it” Theo’s voice came from the doorway. You turned round to see the smirking Chrimea. Peter growled flashing his eyes blue, “where having a private conversation and I’m not jealous of a laboratory creation like you” Peter roared. You looked at Peter, knowing Theo was right. “is that why you’ve been acting differently, and so needy lately?” you asked Peter with a sweet smile.

“oh that’s not being needy, it’s Peter sent marking you trying to show the rest of us you belong to him” Theo said. Peter roared for Theo to get out but you stopped him “no he can stay” you said loud, not taking your eyes from Peter walking up to him. You wanted to prove a point to both of them let them both know where they stand with you. Looking Peter in the eyes, “I want him to see this” you barely say this time but Peter heard you frowning his brows. 

You cupped Peter’s face pulling him down so his lips met yours. Peter’s hands grabbed your waist pulling you closer to his as he kissed you back deepening your sweet kiss.

When you stopped Peter couldn’t hide the smug grin he now wore, looking up as Theo left annoyed. You both went to the couch and cuddled up, Theo’s words still in your head.

Looking at Peter you said “so are you going to tell me why my big bad wolf was jealous” Peter looked at you thinking whether to lie an say he wasn’t or not. Instead truth would be best after all he swore he’d never lie to you “something stiles said how Theo and I was similar and it made me think you might chose Raeken over me, then seeing you both become so close since he came back, well I thought…” Peter trailed off 

“you believe the hyperactive spaz might be right” you finished for him, laughing but smiling. Peter nodded blushing a little “yeah I guess I kind of did” he admitted, you looked at Peter climbing on his lap, kissing him “you.. Don’t.. Have.. To be.. Jealous.. Of anyone” you said each word in between kisses. “I love you Peter and only you no man will ever Compere to you” you say. He smirks that’s all he needed! To hear it from you, happy feeling his normal narcissistic self once again. 

 

Derek Hale  
Jealous of Jordan Parrish

Derek watched you get dressed for work, you had taken a job at the sheriff station, answering the phones and radios. Much to Derek’s discomfort, He had tried to talk you out of it using the lines it’s dangerous and examples of different attacks that had happen there but it hadn’t worked.

Derek wasn’t just worried about your safety, he didn’t like you spending so much time with Parrish. He was the deputy you’d become friends with, and derek hated how you would come home saying things like “Jordan in work today was funny with his joke or Jordan told me this happened” and you would say about the conversation of the day. It vexed Derek how much you talked about him especially after he saw Parrish was a young attractive man.

You left the loft kissing Derek “I have to go Jordan will be waiting” you say kissing Derek who turned away heading back to bed. You walked to see the young deputy waiting in his car. “morning y/n” he greeted as you drove away your mind thinking what was wrong with Derek.

It was coming up to lunchtime when Derek’s phone buzzed, Another text from y/n. He looked at at Yay sheriff stilinski said I’m ready to go out on patrol and partnered me up with Parrish! Isn’t it great hope your okay you haven’t answered my other messages

He rolled his eyes feeling jealous and angry about y/n spending more time with the hell hound. Slid the message away.

Your first call with Parrish was a noise disturbance on the outskirts of town. You walked behind him as he called into the open door “beacon hills sheriff’s department we had a call of an argument” he said slowly walking in. a boy with all white eyes knocked Jordan out. you ran screaming locking yourself in a bathroom, taking out your phone dialing Derek’s number.

Derek saw your call not want to hear about your day with Parrish, he slid his phone to ignore. After putting it on silent he went back to training.

You had called Derek about 6 times each one getting voicemail. You could hear the boy banging on the door trying to brake it open. You quickly typed help! wendigo! And the address you was at, hoping he would see and come.

You call him again as the door busts open. The teenage boy had a mouth full of sharp teeth came running at you. You try to fight him off but it’s not much help, the boy bites you repeatedly on your arms. The only thing you remember was Jordan’s bright orange eyes before you passed out.

Derek finished training looking at the clock, angry and hurt you wasn’t home yet your shift should of finished nearly an hour ago. Derek looked at his phone seeing multiple miss calls from y/n, sheriff Stilinski and finally Melissa McCall. Derek listened to the voices mails with panic and worry.

The first one from Melissa   
Derek, y/n is in the hospital please call me when you get this.   
The next one was the sheriff.   
Derek the was an attack at the call out Parrish and y/n was at. She’s in the hospital with Melissa I think you need to get over there.   
The final one was y/n   
Come on Derek pick up, please baby. In the background he could hear banging on a door then a crash then y/n screaming.

Derek knew this was her being attacked and the guilt hit him. She was calling him for help and he blanked it all because he was jealous.

At the hospital he saw Parrish in the waiting area. “what happened” Derek asked, all the jealous feelings coming back as he looked at the deputy. “we got a call, I didn’t know a wendigo lived there it attacked us. Y/n was in a bathroom when it got her I come round she was screaming for you when I killed the thing” Jordan said.

Derek’s head span, Parrish was all she’d spoken of, he took her put in a job she’d been so excited for and Derek acted like he didn’t care and now Parrish saved her life when Derek left her.

The hate towards Parrish was building it took everything he had not to rip his throat out in a jealous rage. The voice of Melissa calmed Derek when she told him he could see y/n. Derek sat at the side of you bed looking at the bandages around you.

He hadn’t been there long when you opened your eyes looking up at him smiling, “I’m okay don’t look so worried” you say sitting up. All the hate Derek had dropped turning into guilt.

“I’m sorry y/n” he said hugging so tight it almost hurt. “what are you saying sorry for its not your fault half of this town is some form of supernatural creature” you say surprised by his sudden attitude. Derek looks you in the eyes “you don’t understand it is my fault, I got jealous of you and that hell hound so I blanked your calls if I hadn’t then I could of gotten to you before you got hurt” he confessed.

You had to hold in the laughter at first when he said he was jealous but then realized he was serious. “why was you jealous of Jordan?” you ask reaching out for Derek’s hand. “you talk about him all the time, you get excited when your out on the same shift as him and well now he’s saved your life, I’m finding it hard to compete” he said.

This was a side of Derek anyone including you rarely seen, pure vulnerability. Grabbing his hand tighter “look at me Derek!” you order him “Jordan is only a friend and I think he’s secretly into Lydia but won’t ask her out, but I’m 100% in love with you and only you Derek. I would never choose him over you ever!” you telling him.

Derek smiled and a light blush covered his perfect cheekbones “I’m sorry y/n I shouldn’t have doubted us like that I won’t again I promise” he said leaning in kissing you. “really he likes Lydia? We might have to help them” Derek asked laughing happy he was yours. “yes but you can’t tell him I’ve told you” you warned him kissing him again.

Theo Raeken

Jealous of Scott

Theo had been annoying you lately he was always to busy to spend time with you. If he wasn’t off with the dread doctors in the middle of the night, he was working his way into the McCall pack.

Today in school was no different, Theo only saw you during biology, a class he only took because Scott was init. “are you coming to practice?” you asked him as the teacher wrote on the bored. “practice?” Theo asked unsure of what you meant. You rolled your eyes he’d forgotten. “lacrosse practice remember I made the team it’s my first day today” you tell him. “I don’t know yet we’ll see” is all he said before the bell went.

Practice started and Theo was no where to be seen. After ten minutes you see him sit on the bleachers behind Lydia and Malia. Something tells you he’s not just here for you anymore, and you come up with a mini plan to get Theo to react.

“Scott” you call out in a needy tone. “I need your help” you say as he walks over “yes y/n what do you need” Scott says. Out the corner of your eye you see Theo watching you, “I can’t get the hang of this shot can you show me” you say in a needy yet flirty voice. Scott stood behind you holding your arms in place mimicking the movement of the shot you lied you couldn’t do.

You carried on your playful flirting with Scott for about ten minutes before you saw Theo walk off. You frown its wasn’t what you wanted, you wanted him to come over and make the point you was his girlfriend.

After practice had finished you played one last card. You borrowed Scott’s lacrosse jacket and went to gym to find Theo, knowing him you went the gym first.   
***  
Theo walked off from the lacrosse Field heading straight to the gym angry seeing y/n and Scott all cozy. As he trained his mind wondered ’ was she all over Scott because he’s a real alpha, what did Scott do to gain her attention and smiles, why hadn’t she even acknowledged that Theo after asking him to go’

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps outside the door. He knew it was y/n so he come up with his own jealous fueled idea. Stripping his jacket off leaving him shirtless he went to the one weights machines starting a set of reps.

You walked him stopping to admire Theo’s shirtless body as he worked out. Your heartbeat rose as you bite your lip, trying to focus on something else.

Theo stood up growling as he saw the jacket. You smiled at him “good work out baby” you tease swaying. Theo doesn’t speak a cold look crossed his face that made you scared yet excited too.

He grabbed you shoulders pushing you back against the wall making you scream a little. “what’s this?” Theo demanded pulling roughly on Scott’s jacket. “Scott gave me his jacket I was cold” you say innocently, batting your eyes.

Theo heard your heartbeat change at the lie making a fist with his free hand. “and what was wrong with my hoodie you took this morning” he asked the anger clear in his voice.

You knew you shouldn’t push Theo but couldn’t help yourself, “it’s in my locker and I was coming right here, I was shivering and asked Scott for his jacket which he kindly gave me. He’s such an amazing guy” you blushed purposely.

Theo’s eyes glowed yellow as he roared “really can he make your feel the way I do” the said attacking you neck with kisses trying to prove some alpha male point “dose he get your heart beat rising like I can, can he love you the way do?” he says in between kisses. “I don’t know your not around to make me feel anything other then lonely these days” you say now in a sassy tone.

Theo stops kissing you, looking in your eyes as he finally works out what you had been doing. “so you’ve been getting me jealous because I haven’t been spending time with you?” he says his signature smirk now beaming on his face. You didn’t answer him, just smiled biting your bottom lip.

“answer me y/n, have you been flirting with Scott so I get angry and give you attention” he asked again his hands sliding to your hips pulling you into him. “yes I wanted your attention” you say kissing and nipping at his neck a little annoyed you gave in so essy. “well you have my undivided attitude now baby girl, but first let’s get rid of this!” he says pulling the jacket throwing it across the gym before kissing you more passionately.

Chris Argent  
Jealous of Derek

You slammed you bedroom door frustrated after and argument with Chris over the phone. Stomping down the stairs of the hale loft. 

Derek had let you move into Peter’s old room after your house was being refurbished after a small fire, a week ago. This was what your argument with Chris had been about. 

When you got to the bottom of the stairs Derek was sat on the couch raising on eyebrow at you. “you okay?” he asked. You looked at him feeling a little embarrassed “you heard that?” you said. “kind of hard not to, so what’s wrong?” Derek asked. “it’s Chris he wants me to move in or at least stay with him until my apartment is ready” you sighed again “and what did you say?” he asked more or less knowing you had declined the offer. 

“I told him it was too soon for me to move in we’ve only been dating a couple of months and that Allison wouldn’t like it too, well Chris didn’t see it like that and just began to shout, so I told him we’d talk layer when he’s not acting a jerk” you tell him. Derek looked sympathetically at you. 

“well I know what will cheer you up, a movie marathon” Derek smiles handing you the remote to choose a movie series to watch as he walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with a bowl of popcorn and other munchies and drinks for you both. He sat next to you handing you food as he covers you both with a blanket.

About an hour into the movie the loft door opens, Chris walking in looking at you and Derek. Derek mumbled “I need a lock for that door” making smirk and chuckle. Chris looked furious as he got closer making you drop your smirk. “hey Chris I thought you was busy?” you ask innocently. Chris frowned “I bet you did and now I understand why you don’t want to move in with me. Don’t worry I get the message I’ll go and leave you to be with him” he shouted before heading out the door. 

You got up running after him. “Chris wait what’s wrong” you say not understanding his sudden outburst. He blanks you walking his car , as you continue to call him, “it’s over y/n” he says slamming the door. When you hear the engine start to stand in front of the car your hands on the bonnet. “move out the way y/n” he shouts through the window revving the engine in hopes you’d move. “no I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on, why are you ending our relationship” you say stubbornly not moving. 

Chris gets out the car folding his arms over his chest. None if you spoke at first looking at each other working out what each other was thinking. 

“why did you walk out? Why are you saying it’s over?” you ask fighting back the tears. “because it’s clear you wanna be with Derek! Your living in his house and refuses to move in with me, I come to say sorry for being a jerk on the phone and your cuddled up with him laughing and joking like it’s nothing” Chris snapped at you. You looked at him confused, before almost laughing when you realize he’s jealous “I don’t want to be with Derek” you start, “I love you Chris I’m only staying here because I’ve known Derek all my life and it’s only 2 weeks, I do want to move in with you one day but I want to when everyone involved is 100 % happy with it” you finish running a hand on his chest 

Chris face changed, softened “you really don’t like Derek?” he asked studying you. “No Chris I don’t have feelings for Derek, and you really don’t need to be jealous of him” you tell him. Chris coughed “I’m not… I wasn’t jealous” Chris stuttered out. You raised an eyebrow at him making Chris blush “OK maybe I was a little jealous of Derek but can you blame me have you seen him, the way girls look at him” Chris admits. 

You step closer to him putting your arms round him “and that’s the way I look at you, besides the girls looking at him are wasting their time, Derek’s secretly dating stiles” you cover your mouth after revealing your best friends secret. “oh really” Chris says now hugging you back kissing your cheek and jawline “I guess with that new information, I don’t mind you staying here” he saying gently kissing your lips “on one condition your staying at mine tonight, I have some making up to do for jumping to the wrong conclusion” he says in your ear. Chris picks you up when you say yes carrying you to the car both laughing at his behaviour.


	6. y/n gets jealous

y/n Gets Jealous 

Peter hale  
Jealous of Lydia  
You wasn’t a jealous person, but lately you the amount of time Peter and Lydia was spending together was starting to get a little annoying. “you sound jealous” Allison said copying notes for her homework.

“I’m not jealous, I’m.. I’m.."you say trying to think of a different word” okay maybe I am but I have good reason" you defend.

“really what reason because I can’t see Lydia and Peter having a secret thing” Allison said back. You roll your eyes a habit you’d picked you from Peter. “first they have a connection, the whole Lydia brought Peter back to life” you say “oh you after he made her and the while town think she was crazy” Allison argued back making your point invalid.

“okay then Lydia was the one to tell him he was a father that would have had an impact don’t you think” you say next again Allison had an answer “the daughter who wants nothing to do with him” you groaned clearly not getting your point across.

Allison finally looked up from her work “y/n I really don’t think you have to worry also where has this all come from, those things happened ages ago now” she asked. You could feel your eyes swelling knowing what you was about to say, “for the past 2 weeks Peter has been meeting up with Lydia, they said he was teaching her to control her banshee powers” you stopped to take a breath and swallow feeling your voice get shaky. “and that’s probably what they have been doing” Allison frowned seeing you get upset.

“when I suggested I would go and help Peter told me no, he said I could get hurt. If anything went wrong at least he’d heal.” you say. Allison frowned more “but you don’t believe that” she questioned. “no especially when he’s been there every night this week” you say “so two days ago I followed him up to Lydia’s lake house and they wasn’t training” you told the huntress as her mouth fell open. “when I looked through the window Peter was hugging her, I ran before I could see anymore” you say crying at the thought of Peter cheating on you.

Allison was now doubtful to, but tried to reassure you it wasn’t what you’d seen. You said thank you to her for cheering you up and putting up with your crying. Saying bye you heading up a floor to Peter’s apartment. You got no answer when you knocked frowning thinking where is he.

On you way home you see Lydia’s car parked outside the school, thinking it was late and dark you slowed down as you pasted. Something else caught your eye Peter’s car. Pulling into the car park you walk the window to look in. Peter and Lydia was talking and smiling, you got closer to hear. “Tomorrow at boat house I have to go know before someone notices I’m gone” Lydia said “I’ll be there, I can’t wait it’ll be… ” Peter started but stopped. “someone else is here” he said. You ran back to your car driving off. The rest of the way home you tried to tell yourself Allison was right it’s probably something Innocent but you couldn’t help think they was having an affair.

The next morning you was determined to find out the truth. You was going to go to the boat house and find once and for all if they was just training or something else. Calling Allison to help you.

Peter had blanked your calls all day it was all part of his plan he knew it was sly but he needed to let keep being jealous. After seeing y/n leave the school he knew she’d heard him and Lydia, he was thankful that nothing they said was too bad. He more thankful that Allison would have her phone on load speaker when you called with your now not so secret plan. Peter called Lydia more excited then before he had tweaked their plans ready for tonight.

You and Allison got to the boat house all the lights was on. You got closer to the door when Allison got a call. “y/n I have to go my dad thinks I’m with Scott I need to go” you nodded knowing how Mr argent can get.

You was about to come out the bushes when Peter pulled up, he was dressed in a smart jeans and nice shirt he looked almost ready for a date and carried a small gift wrapped jewellery box. You watched Lydia greet him at the door and he gave her the box.

This was the last straw you ran over screaming their names. “finally sweetheart I thought you was going to be the bushes all night” Peter said. Lydia handed you the box “I was going to leave it on the bed with your clothes, I’ve laid you something out upstairs” she said giddy walking to her car. You was angry and confused and wanted to know what was going on. Peter told you do listen to Lydia and go up and get changed. Lydia had set out a gorgeous black dress and matching shoes, putting them on you fixed your hair. Finally opened the small long box, inside was a diamond necklace you knew cost more then you made in a year.

You went out the room calling Peter’s name down the stairs. When you hear him say in here you walked into a room covered in fairy lights and candles. The table was set for two with something that smelt amazing coming from under the lids over the plates. Peter held your chair out as you looked in shock, “you did all this for me” you ask Peter sat facing you “yes Lydia has been helping me plan all this, it’s why we’ve been meeting but I wanted to surprise you” he said.

You started giggling as he frowned “why are you laughing it’s took ages to plan this” he said sounding a little disappointed. “I’m laughing because I’ve been jealous of Lydia for no reason and to think I thought you was having an affair with her” now Peter laughed too lifting off the lids to your meal. “I love you y/n, even if you get a bit crazy and jealous your still my girl” he smirked sitting back to eat.

 

 

Derek hale  
Jealous of Erica  
Erica was always at the hale loft lately, every time you went she was there trying to flirt with Derek and you hated it.

It was all a game to her and Derek was to naive to see it no matter what you told him he said it’s her trying to be the best beta nothing to worry or get jealous about. For a while you tried to not let Erica bother you that was until you overheard a conversation between Erica and Isaac.

“I really don’t know what Derek see’s in that human girl but be sure he’ll be mine soon” you heard Erica say. “good luck with that” Issac said rolling his eyes at her. They both left with her still talking about ways to get Derek pissing you off as you finally entered the loft living room. You could hear them fighting and training down stairs, getting bored waiting you went to find Derek.

Erica heard you coming, just like she’d heard you listening in to her conversation with Isaac. She jumped on Derek like she was fighting with him then kissed him biting his lip in a heated kiss. Derek pushed her off him but it was too late you had already seen it. Tears running down your face to ran out of the loft. “you do that again” Derek roared at Erica before running after you.

Derek found you in the wood sat on the floor crying your eyes out. “y/n” he said low, making you lift your head “go away Derek” you snap trying to wipe your face. “not until you talk to me” he said holding out his hand to help you up. “why did you run off?” he asked. You raise your eyes “really Derek another girl has her legs you snogging the face off you and you expect me to stay” you argue back.

“I don’t like her and don’t know why she did it but it’s not going to happen again I promise you y/n” he says looking in your eyes. “she did because she wants to be with you” you tell him thinking about what she’d said earlier “and she’s right I’m just a weak human you should be with someone like you, like her” you say sad nit really sure what you meant if it was a break up statement or a wish to become a wolf. As you go to walk away Derek spins you his eyes glowing red fangs showing “do you want me to turn you! Make you my mate and my top beta! Make Erica an omega! Say it y/n and I’ll do it anything to prove to you I’m in love with you and only you” his voice deeper then normal but his red eyes pleading with yours.

Nodding you hold your arm up agreeing to his offer. Derek bites your wrist hard making you scream in pain. When he pulls away his face is back to normal your blood dripping from his lips. Derek hugs you tight waiting for the wound to start healing. After a an hour the bite mark is gone you smile at Derek. “now that’s done time for your next one” he said making you look confused as he shifted again. This time Derek bit your neck only this didn’t hurt like the first one but it made you shift too, when he stopped you looked at him “what did you do that for” you ask nervous. “That was a mate mark. I want us to go back and show everyone your my mate, girlfriend, soul mate what ever you want to call it I want them to know” he said putting his arm around you taking you back the loft ready to make sure you will never be jealous of anyone again.

 

Theo Raeken  
Jealous of Tracy  
You had always hated kanimas so it was no surprise Tracy was one well half one, or Theo was her alpha. Theo tried to keep you out of as much dread doctor business as possible and you respected that, but lately every time you saw Tracy in school you wanted to punch her.

It didn’t help a lot of school kids was confused over who out you both Theo was actually dating. “Tracy’s changed a lot” one girl behind you in the lirbery said as Tracy walked past. “I think it’s because she’s dating Theo now their always with each other lately” another said. Your blood boiled any chance of studying had gone as you picked up your bags leaving.

By the lockers you saw Theo and of course his new Tracey shaped shadow. You went over to him, Theo’s wolf senses already telling him you was pissed off “hey baby girl” he greeted you with a smile to which you didn’t return. “get the hell away from my boyfriend!” you demand looking her in the eyes. Tracy however just laughed “I mean it Tracy stay the fuck back I know he’s your alpha but he’s my man so go now” you snarl

“aw is the little human jealous, can’t handle a little competition” Tracy coo’d mocking you. You punched her as hard as you could almost breaking your knuckles. Tracy flicked out her claws as a threat “go on I dare you” you say looking at her hand. “your not the first kanima I’ve faced, and Jackson was the real deal not a crippled attempt like you” you say back bit showing any fear.

At this point Theo stepped in as Tracy went for you. He grabbed her wrist telling her to go, she gave you a snotty dirty look before following orders. Theo took your hand in his looking at the swelling and bruising already starting. Without works and a blank look on his face Theo lead you away from the lockers.

At the nurses office the was no one there, Theo told you to sit while he looked in a few cupboards, coming back with an ice pack putting it on your hand. “are you going to tell me what that was all about princess?” Theo asked pressings the ice down. You rolled your eyes not really wanting to answer him. “I’m waiting y/n” he said after a few minutes of silence. “I hate Tracy! I hate how much time your spending with her!” you say looking at the wall avoiding his eyes.

Theo smirked it was the first time the blank poker face faded since your argument with Tracy. “princess you really don’t have to be jealous of Tracy” he said. You went to speak but Theo cut you off leaning in to speak “and before you try to deny it, I’ve smelt it on you for days now” he said in your ear. “okay maybe I am but I have reason when half of beacon hills thinks you are with her” you say. To your surprise Theo hummed and began kissing your neck as you spoke, “you spend more time with her and the rest of that pack then you with me lately!” you tell him.

Theo didn’t answer at first instead continued kissing and nipping at your neck. Annoyed he wasn’t listening “Theo I mean it listen to me” you say not making much of effort to move him, enjoying the feeling too much. “I was listening to you princess” he mumbles between kisses “and you should know I don’t like her ether she’s just a good soldier, nothing like my sweet, smart, unpredictable y/n” he says looking in your eyes “she’s not your, and I’m only spending time with her to make sure she doesn’t screw up all my plans” you couldn’t help smile at his words.

“well I wish you wouldn’t especially round school” you say with a pout. Theo just laughed looking at the spot on your neck he’d been kissing. “what?” you ask looking at his adorable grin.

“nothing princess, just admiring my handy work” he said making you jump to your feet. In the mirror you see on large purple bruise and two smaller ones close to it. “Theo” you scream at the sight of the marks. Theo laughs putting his arms around you, “well this one way to shut the Students of beacon hills up” he says talking off his jacket, sliding it onto you “now they’ll know who my girl really is”

 

 

Chris Argant  
Jealous of Melissa   
Chris had been out with the pack getting hurt, something clawed his back or at least that’s what stiles told you on the phone. You rushed home to see what has happened almost skipping a few red lights. All apparently not needed, as he was sat with Melissa McCall. Neither of them heard you enter, as they giggle together.

“look if you want this done before she’s back, keep still” Melissa giggled. You stopped in the hallway listening in. “thanks for keeping all this a secret” you hear Chris say. “well I think both of us wanna keep this and the other times a secret” she said back.

What was a secret, what other times. Your mind raced as you started thinking the worst. The was a few minutes of silence part of you wanted to look round the corner to see what they was doing. You stopped when Chris spoke “nice won’t even scar” he said “well I am a professional and it’s rear you let me get my hands on you” she sounded flirty and seductive. “maybe I’m afraid of what will happen if I do” he answers back. You couldn’t listen anymore their words you need to see what was happening.

Melissa kissed Chris’s cheek close to his lips. “what was that for” Chris asked shocked. You froze you couldn’t speak or think “for Scott and” Melissa started but didn’t get to finish as you hand smacked her hard across the face. The next minute or two was a mix of screaming and shouting, Melissa saying it’s not what it looked like and you shouting a number of swear words like slut and whore trying to hit her again. Chris grabbed you dragging you away as you scream trying to hit him.

Melissa left as Chris held you against the wall till you calmed down. “the kiss was her thanking me for saving Scott, I don’t know what you think you saw but it was innocent you didn’t have to hit her” he said trying to explain. “really so what was the talk of secret meeting about then” you say punching him in the chest not moving much.

Chris’s face dropped knowing your heard them. He knew you’d find out eventually but he didn’t want it to be like this. “y/n look, the is nothing going on with me and Melissa, she’s been patching me up when I go out with Derek. I didn’t want you finding out how hurt I was so I’d ask Melissa to stitch me up so you didn’t worried and stop me going out” he explained.

You had calmed down but still didn’t truly believe him. When Chris let you go and turned around you saw he’d popped his stitches. Walking to the first aid box still open on the table “sit down your still bleeding” you order him coldly. You start cleaning his cut pushing harder then you normally would still angry. Chris hissed in pain “ouch y/n” he snapped at you “oh sorry I’m not as professional as Melissa” you say innocently but her name had a lot of venom to it.

Chris turned in his chair cupping your cheeks in his hands “y/n, you don’t have to be jealous of Melissa I don’t like her, her son is dating my daughter it just weird. And I love you y/n only you” he suddenly kissed you hard and rough trying to show you how he felt in that one kiss. When you pulled back you finally believed him now feeling guilty. “I’m sorry for being jealous” you start but Chris hugs you close to his chest “I know and you don’t have to I’m sorry you felt like that” he told you. “I guess I own Melissa an apology” you say embarrassed “yes but first let go to bed we can apologise to each first” he said with a smile.


End file.
